Earth Animals
There are a lot of Animals of Earth through out the long existence of the Planet. This page will try to list most of the creatures that have lived through out the years. Before Mass Extinction ''' A * Aardonyx * Abelisaurus * Achelousaurus * Achillobator * Acrocanthosaurus * Aegyptosaurus * Afrovenator * Agilisaurus * Alamosaurus * Albertaceratops * Albertosaurus * Alectrosaurus * Alioramus * Allosaurus * Alvarezsaurus * Amargasaurus * Ammosaurus * Ampelosaurus * Amygdalodon * Anatotitan * Anchiceratops * Anchiornis * Anchisaurus * Anhanguera * Ankylosaurus * Anserimimus * Antarctopelta * Antarctosaurus * Apatosaurus * Aragosaurus * Aralosaurus * Archaeoceratops * Archaeopteryx * Archaeornithomimus * Argentinosaurus * Arrhinoceratops * Atlascopcosaurus * Aucasaurus * Austrosaurus * Avaceratops * Avalonia * Avimimus * Azendohsaurus B * Bactrosaurus * Bagaceratops * Bambiraptor * Barapasaurus * Barosaurus * Baryonyx * Baurusuchus * Becklespinax * Beipiaosaurus * Bellusaurus * Borogovia * Brachiosaurus * Brachyceratops * Brachylophosaurus * Brachytrachelopan * Bugenasaura * Buitreraptor C * Camarasaurus * Camptosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Carnotaurus * Caudipteryx * Cedarpelta * Centrosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Cetiosauriscus * Cetiosaurus * Chaoyangsaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chialingosaurus * Chindesaurus * Chinshakiangosaurus * Chirostenotes * Chubutisaurus * Chungkingosaurus * Citipati * Coelophysis * Coelurus * Coloradisaurus * Compsognathus * Conchoraptor * Confuciusornis * Corythosaurus * Cotylorhynchus * Ctenospondylus * Cryolophosaurus * Cutleria D * Dacentrurus * Daspletosaurus * Datousaurus * Deinocheirus * Deinonychus * Deinonychus * Deltadromeus * Diceratops * Dicraeosaurus * Dilong * Dilophosaurus * Dimetrodon * Diplodocus * Dracorex * Dravidosaurus * Dreadnoughtus * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus * Dryosaurus * Dryptosaurus * Dubreuillosaurus E * Edaphosaurus * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus * Einiosaurus * Elaphrosaurus * Emausaurus * Eolambia * Eoraptor * Eotyrannus * Eothyris * Equijubus * Erketu * Erlikosaurus * Euhelopus * Euoplocephalus * Europasaurus * Euskelosaurus * Eustreptospondylus F * Fukuiraptor * Fukuisaurus G * Gallimimus * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * Giganotosaurus * Gilmoreosaurus * Giraffatitan * Gobisaurus * Gorgosaurus * Goyocephale * Graciliceratops * Gryposaurus * Guaibasaurus * Guanlong H * Hadrosaurus * Hagryphus * Haplocanthosaurus * Haptodus * Harpymimus * Herrerasaurus * Hesperosaurus * Hesperornis * Heterodontosaurus * Homalocephale * Huayangosaurus * Hylaeosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Hypselosaurus * Hypsilophodon I * Ianthasaurus * Iguanodon * Ilokelesia * Indosuchus * Ingenia * Irritator * Isisaurus J * Janenschia * Jaxartosaurus * Jingshanosaurus * Jinzhousaurus * Jobaria * Juravenator K * Kaprosuchus * Kentrosaurus * Khaan * Kotasaurus * Kritosaurus L * Lamaceratops * Lambeosaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Leaellynasaura * Leptoceratops * Lesothosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Liaoceratops * Liaoxiornis * Ligabuesaurus * Liliensternus * Lophorhothon * Lophostropheus * Lourinhanosaurus * Lufengosaurus * Lurdusaurus * Lycorhinus M * Magyarosaurus * Maiasaura * Majungatholus * Malawisaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Mapusaurus * Marshosaurus * Masiakasaurus * Massospondylus * Maxakalisaurus * Megalosaurus * Megaraptor * Mei * Melanorosaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Microceratops * Micropachycephalosaurus * Microraptor * Minmi * Monolophosaurus * Mononykus * Mussaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Mycterosaurus N * Nanotyrannus * Nanshiungosaurus * Nemegtosaurus * Neovenator * Neuquenosaurus * Nigersaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia * Nothronychus * Nqwebasaurus O * Omeisaurus * Ophiacodon * Opisthocoelicaudia * Ornitholestes * Ornithomimus * Orodromeus * Oryctodromeus * Othnielia * Ouranosaurus * Oxalaia * Oviraptor P * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Panoplosaurus * Pantydraco * Paralititan * Parasaurolophus * Parksosaurus * Patagosaurus * Pelicanimimus * Pelorosaurus * Pentaceratops * Piatnitzkysaurus * Pinacosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Plateosaurus * Platyceratops * Pleurocoelus * Podokesaurus * Poekilopleuron * Polacanthus * Prenocephale * Probactrosaurus * Proceratosaurus * Procompsognathus * Prosaurolophus * Protarchaeopteryx * Protoceratops * Protohadros * Psittacosaurus * Pteranodon * Pterodactyl * Pterosaurs Q * Quaesitosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus R * Rebbachisaurus * Rhabdodon * Rhamphorhynchus * Rhoetosaurus * Rinchenia * Riojasaurus * Rugops S * Saichania * Saltasaurus * Saltopus * Sarcosaurus * Saurolophus * Sauropelta * Saurophaganax * Saurornithoides * Scelidosaurus * Scutellosaurus * Segisaurus * Segnosaurus * Seismosaurus * Shamosaurus * Shanag * Shantungosaurus * Shunosaurus * Shuvuuia * Siamosaurus * Silvisaurus * Sinocalliopteryx * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Sonidosaurus * Sphenacodon * Spinosaurus * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegosaurus * Stenopelix * Stomatosuchus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch * Styracosaurus * Suchomimus * Supersaurus * Syntarsus T * Talarurus * Tanius * Tarbosaurus * Tarchia * Tapejara * Telmatosaurus * Tenontosaurus * Thalassodromeus * Thecodontosaurus * Therapsid * Therizinosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Tianyulong * Titanoboa * Titanosaurus * Torosaurus * Torvosaurus * Triceratops * Troodon * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Tupuxuara * Tylocephale * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Tyrannotitan U * Udanoceratops * Unenlagia * Urbacodon * Utahraptor V * Valdosaurus * Varanops * Varanosaurus * Velociraptor * Vulcanodon W * Wuerhosaurus X Y * Yandusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yimenosaurus * Yingshanosaurus * Yinlong * Yuanmousaurus * Yunnanosaurus Z * Zalmoxes * Zephyrosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zupaysaurus '''During Humans A * Aardvark * African Elephant * Alligator * Alpaca * Anteater * Antelope * Arctic Wolf * Argali * Armadillo * Asian Elefant * Assam macaque * Andrewsarchus (Extinct) * Aurochs (Extinct) B * Baboon * Bald Eagle * Bat * Beaver * Beefalo * Bengal tiger * Bharal * Bison * Black Bear * Black Eagle * Black Rhinoceros * Blue jay * Boar * Bobcat * Boreal woodland caribou * Bongo * Brown Bear * Bull * Buffalo * Bunny C * Capuchin monkey * Cassowary * Camel * Caracal * Cardinal * Cave bear (Extinct) * Cave hyena (Extinct) * Cheetah * Chicken * Chimpanzee * Chipmunk * Coelodonta (Extinct) * Cougar * Cow * Coyote * Crab * Crane * Crocodile * Crow D * Dasyuridae * Deinotherium (Extinct) * Dhole * Dingo * Diprotodon (Extinct) * Doedicurus clavicaudatus (Extinct) * Domestic Dog * Domestic Duck * Donkey * Duck * Dunnart E * Echidna * Elasmotherium (Extinct) * Emu * European badger * European Cave Lion (Extinct) * European Jaguar F * Falcon * Flamingo G * Gazelle * Genet * Genyornis (Extinct) * Gerbil * Gerenuk * Giant Panda * Gigantopithecus * Giraffe * Glyptodon (Extinct) * Goat * Goose * Gopher * Gray Wolf * Grizzly Bear * Groundhog * Guerrilla * Guinea pig H * Hawk * Hedgehog * Heron * Hinny * Hippopotamus * Horse * Homo neanderthalensis (Neanderthal) (Extinct) * Homosapien (Human) * Homotherium (Extinct) * Honey badger * House Cat * Howler monkey * Hyena I * Indian Rhinoceros * Irish Elk (Extinct) J * Jaglion * Jaguar * Japanese Wolf (Extinct) * Javan Rhinoceros K * Kangaroo * Koala * Komodo Dragon L * Lemur * Llama * Leopard * Leopon * Liger * Lion * Litigon * Lynx M * Macaque * Macrauchenia (Extinct) * Mandrill * Markhor * Marten * Mastodon (Extinct) * Megalania (Extinct) * Megaloceros (Extinct) * Megalonyx (Extinct) * Megatheriidae (Extinct) * Megatherium (Extinct) * Mole * Monal * Mongoose * Moose * Mule * Musk deer * Muskrat * Mylodon (Extinct) N * Near horn beast (Extinct) * North American cave lion (Extinct) * Numbat O * Ocelot * Okapi * Opossum * Orangutan * Oryx * Osprey * Ostrich * Otter * Owl P * Palorchestes (Extinct) * Pangolin * Panther * Peafowl * Pelican * Penguin * Phorusrhacos (Extinct) * Pig * Pigeon * Pizzly * Platypus * Polar Bear * Prairie dog * Procoptodon (Extinct) * Puffin Q * Quagga (Extinct) * Quokka * Quoll R * Rabbit * Raccoon * Rat * Raven * Red Fox * Red Panda * Reindeer * Robin * Rhinoceros S * Saber-toothed Tiger (Extinct) * Sambar Deer * Seagull * Serval * Sheep * Short-faced bears (Extinct) * Siberian Tiger * Skunk * Sloth * Snow Leopard * Sparrow * Squirrel T * Takin * Tapir * Tasmanian devil * Thylacine (Extinct) * Thylacoleo (Extinct) * Thylacinus (Extinct) * Tibetan Wolf * Tiger * Tigon * Tortoise * Toucan * Toxodon (Extinct) * Tundra wolf * Turtle U * Urial V * Vulpini * Vulture W * Weasel * White Rhinoceros * White-Tailed Deer * White Tiger * Wildebeest * Wombat * Woodpecker * Woolly Mammoth (Extinct) * Woolly Rhinoceros (Extinct) * Wolverine X * Y * Yak Z * Zebra * Zorse * Zygomaturus (Extinct) Under Water Prehistoric A * Acutiramus * Aegirocassis * Archelon * Anomalocaris * Aysheaia B * Basilosaurus C * Cameroceras D * Deinosuchus * Dinomischus * Dolichorhynchops * Dunkleosteus E * Edestus * Elasmosaurus * Enchodus * Eurypterid F * G * Geosaurus * Gillicus H * Haikouichthys * Hainosaurus * Hallucigenia * Helicoprion * Hurdia * Hybodus I * Ichthyosaur J * Jaekelopterus K * Kronosaurus L * Leedsichthys * Liopleurodon * Livyatan M * Marrella * Mauisaurus * Megalodon * Megalograptus * Megarachne * Mosasaurus N * Nothosaurus O * Opabinia * Ophthalmosaurus P * Pikaia * Plesiosauria * Pliosauroidea * Pliosaurus * Prognathodon * Protosphyraena * Pterygotidae Q * R * S * Sarcosuchus * Shastasaurus * Shonisaurus * Stethacanthus * Styxosaurus * Squalicorax T * Trilobite * Trinacromerum * Tylosaurus U * V * W * Wiwaxia X * Xiphactinus Y * Z * Under Water During Humans A * Amazon river dolphin * Aspidoparia jaya * Astacoidea * Anglerfish * Atlantic goliath grouper * Atlantic salmon * Atlantic mackerel * Atlantic wolffish * Apogon * Australian snubfin dolphin B * Bagarius * Bagarius yarrelli * Barracudas * Basking shark * Bass * Beluga whale * Black seadevil * Blennies * Blobfish * Blue whale * Bottlenose dolphin * Brachyplatystoma * Bull shark C * Catfish * Characiformes * Chimaera * Clam * Clownfish * Congridae * Coral reef snakes * Crab * Cuttlefish D * E * Earless seal * Eared seal * Eel * Electric Eel * Electric ray * Epinephelus * European eel F * Fangtooth * Fiddler crab * Filefish * Flounder * Frilled shark G * Gar * Giant isopod * Giant squid * Goblin shark * Goby * Gold Fish * Goliath Tigerfish * Great White Shark * Grouper * Guppy H * Haddock * Hammerhead Shark * Herring * Humpback whale * Hydrolycus I * J * Jellyfish K * Killer whale * Krill L * Largehead Hairtail * Leatherback Sea turtle * Lobster * Loggerhead Sea Turtle * Lungfish M * Mako Shark * Manatee * Mantaray * Majoidea * Marlin * Megamouth shark * Moray * Moorish idol * Megalodon (Most Likely Extinct) N * Narwhal * Nile perch O * Octopus * Oarfish * Oyster P * Payara * Pelican eel * Pike * Piranha * Platecarpus * Prawn * Pufferfish Q * R * Ranina ranina * Rajiformes S * Salmon * Sardine * Scorpionfish * Sea lion * Sea Turtle * Sea urchin * Seahorse * Serpent eel * Shortfin mako shark * Shrimp * Skate * Snipe eel * Sole * Sperm whale * Squid * Stingray * Swordfish T * Tang fish * Tiger Shark * Tilapia * Tilefishes * Trout * Tuna U * V * Viperfish * Vundu W * Walrus * Whale shark * White sturgeon X * Y * Z Prehistoric Bugs A * Agroecomyrmex * Alavaraphidia * Arthropleura * Amarantoraphidia * Astreptolabis B * Baltimartyria * Brevivulva * Brontoscorpio * Burmomyrma C * Cantabroraphidia D * Diochus electrus E * F * G * H * Haidomyrmex I * J * Jaekelopterus K * L * M * Manipulator modificaputis * Meganeura N * Necroraphidia O * P * Pulmonoscorpius Q * R * Rhyniognatha S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z * Zigrasimecia Bugs '''(During Humans) A * Ant * Antlion * Arachnocampa * Armed spiders * Assassin Bug * Aphid B * Bed bug * Black Widow spider * Botfly * Booklice * Bullet ant * Butterfly * Bumblebee C * Caterpillar * Carpenter ant * Carpenter bee * Centipede * Cicada * Cockroach * Crane fly * Cricket D * Doodlebug (Antlion larva) * Dragonfly * Dytiscidae E * Earthworm * Earwig F * Fire ant * Flea * Fly * Fruit flies G * Gnat * Glowworm * Grass Hopper * Ground beetle H * Hissing cockroach * Honey bee * Horse Fly * Hornet I J * Jerusalem cricket * Jumping spider K * Killer Bee L * Lady Bug * Leech * Longhorn beetle * Louse * Luciola M * Maggot * Mantis * Mayfly * Mealworm * Millipede * Mole cricket * Monarch butterfly * Mosquito * Moth * Motyxia N O * Onychophora P * Phasmids * Phengodidae * Phylliidae * Polyphaga Q R * Railroad worm * Rain beetle S * Scorpion * Silverfish * Slug * Snail * Spider * Soldier beetle * Stag beetle * Stink Bug * Sweat bees T * Tarantula * Termite * Tick * Thrips * True bugs U V * Velvet ants W * Wasp * Weevil * Wolf spider X Y * Yellowjacket Z * Zygentoma '''MYTHICAL (Because Why Not?) * Basilisk * Centaur * Cerberus * Chimera * Chupacabra * Cyclops * Dragon * Ent * Giant * Goblin * Gorgon * Griffon * Harpy * Hippocampus * Hydra * Kraken * Leviathan * Manticore * Mermaid * Minotaur * Ogre * Pegasus * Phoenix * Satyr * Sasquatch * Sphinx * Siren * Sprite * Troll * Unicorn * Werewolf * Wyvern * Yeti Earth's Timeline Precambrian Supereon '''4.6 billion years ago–'541 million years ago '''Hadean Eon '''4.6 billion years ago–4 billion years ago '''Archean Eon '''4 billion years ago–2.5 billion years ago * '''Paleoarchean Era' 3.6-3.2 billion years ago * Mesoarchean Era 3.200-2.800 billion years ago * Neoarchean Era 2.800-2.500 billion years ago Proterozoic Eon '''2.5 billion years ago–541 million years ago * '''Paleoproterozoic Era 2500 - 1600 million years ago # Siderian Period 2500–2300 million years ago # Rhyacian Period 2300–2050 million years ago # Orosirian Period 2050–1800 million years ago # Statherian Period 1800–1600 million years ago * Mesoproterozoic Era 1600 - 1000 million years ago # Calymmian Period 1600–1400 million years ago # Ectasian Period 1400–1200 million years ago # Stenian Period 1200–1000 million years ago * Neoproterozoic Era 1000 - 541 million years ago # Tonian period 1000–720 million years ago # Cryogenian period 720–635 million years ago # Ediacaran period''' 635–541 million years ago '''Phanerozoic Eon 541 million years ago to Present Day Paleozoic Era 541 to 250 million years ago * Cambrian period 545 million–495 million years ago * Ordovician period 495 million–443 million years ago * Silurian period 443 million–417 million years ago * Devonian period 417 million–354 million years ago * Carboniferous period 354 million–290 million years ago * Permian period 290 million–248 million years ago Mesozoic Era 252 million to 66 million years ago * Triassic period 248 million–205 million years ago * Jurassic period 205 million–142 million years ago * Cretaceous period 142 million–65 million years ago Cenozoic Era 66 million years ago to Present Day * Tertiary Period 65 million years ago-2.58 million years ago # Palaeocene epoch 65 million–54.8 million years ago # Eocene epoch 54.8 million–33.7 million years ago # Oligocene epoch 33.7 million–23.8 million years ago # Miocene epoch 23.8 million–5.3 million years ago # Pliocene epoch 5.3 million–2.6 million years ago * Quaternary Period 2.58 million years ago-Modern Day # Pleistocene epoch 2.6 million–11.7 thousand years ago # Holocene epoch 11.7 thousand years ago-Present Day